In a general sense, search services enable users to locate desired content, such as information or products, from among the vast array of content available via the Internet. Exemplary search services are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING™ search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. In response to a search query submitted by the user, the search service presents a number of search results relevant to the search query via a Search Engine Results Page (SERP). The user may then review the search results to determine if one of the search results matches the user's query intent by reviewing the search result descriptors for each search result. Upon determining a search result matching their query intent is present, the user selects a hyperlink on the SERP associated with the appropriate search result descriptor. Selection of the hyperlink navigates the user's browser to a webpage associated with the desired content.
A growing number of search service users conduct searches to complete a specific “task”. For example, such users may conduct a search to research a particular topic on a reference website, watch a particular video their friend mentioned on a video-hosting website, purchase a product from an ecommerce website, and the like. Furthermore, the users may wish to search specific websites to complete their task for a variety of reasons, such as the website's popularity or familiarity with the website. However, the first specific website searched may not result in a successful completion of their task. Therefore, several search sessions by the user may be needed before they complete that task.